The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. The sizing down of the IC technique has been applied to memory circuit. Conventionally, memory circuits can include DRAM and SRAM circuits.